Loving fairy tale
by Animelover577
Summary: Fairy tail AU! Dean Winchester loves his brother Sam more than anything in the world. He loves him so much that he was willing to give up his life for him. And it just so happens that he must give up his freedom to a beast in exchange for Sam life. Can Dean actually last with the hot headed beast?
1. Chapter 1

Animelover577 here! Ok so I'm literally obsessed with Dean and Castiel. So I just couldn't help but write my own story. It's set around the Fairy tails beauty and the beast and Cinderella. I will probably add more parts of other story's but for now it's centered around these story's.

Also important note!

If you happen to be reading my Hannibal story "awkward and merciless" do not worry I have not given up on it. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write it before it went away. So I will write both of them and update as often as I can.

()x()x()x()x()()x()x()x()x()

The moment Sam Winchester was born Dean knew he would be his whole world. He was the cutest thing his four year old self had ever seen. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel and his little head was covered with soft brown hair. Dean was inseparable from Sam,much to his mother and fathers amusement. They were not a rich family but that didn't matter to them, especially Dean who loved the way his family was. But that all changed on one rainy winters day.

It had been a freak accident. One that had taken the life of John Winchester. He had gone out to buy thread for his wife that she needed to repair the boys clothes.

A wagon had been going to fast and when it turned the corner, slipped in the mud and went sliding and skidding towards the unsuspecting John. He had died on impact as the carriage had crushed his lungs, killing him instantly.

Mary was distraught with grief. Sam was only a small child at the age of 7 and could not comprehend yet why daddy wasn't coming back. But Dean was 11 years of age and knew perfectly well his father wasn't coming back and he must become the man of the house.

As Mary slowly overcame her grief she worked non stop to support her boys. But she was stopped by a Dean who made her realize that she still needed to raise and care for Sam. And so it was that Dean took on the responsibility of bringing in the family income and to this day slaved away in the fields.

()x()x()x()x()()x()x()x()x()

8 years later

The breeze that wafted throughout the village was warm but with a slight chilly bite to it. Alerting the villagers that winter was approaching soon. The trees had long already shed their orange,yellow and red leaves. Painting the ground a beautiful swirl of colors. Children ran through the leaves laughing and delighting in the crunchy noise the leaves made.

Women began to plan for all the delicious winter dishes they would make. Such as pumpkin pie which the town happened to love. Men begin to plan what game they would cook first as hunting had been done and meat stored away for the winter.

And out in the fields just finishing up for the season and going home to rest was Dean.

The crops had been very well off this year leaving all the young men who worked in the fields scrambling to finish harvesting the fields in time to store the food away for winter. They had just finished that very day and were all looking forward to a well deserved rest in winter from the laboring in the fields.

Dean was especially excited because it meant he would finally have some time to himself and also he would be home more often to take care of his mother.

Mary had caught some sort of sickness two winters ago. It was cure-able but they just couldn't afford to pay for the medicine that would cure it. And it was starting to take a toll on Mary's body, having to try and fight it while working to provide for the family was starting to kill her.

And that was so something Sam Winchester could not stand for. He would get the money to help his mother at all costs. And it was with that resolution that Sam made the biggest mistake of his life.

As Dean entered the small house that his family inhabited every since his fathers death, he smelled the sweet smell of a apple pie. He absolutely loved pie! If he could he would eat it for the rest of his life. But that was just being unrealistic.

"Hello Sweet pea!" Mary's voice echoed around the corner as she poked her head around while wiping her hands on her apron.

Dean playfully rolled his eyes at his mother favorite nickname for him. No matter how old he was, no matter if he was 7 or 20 she would always call him that.

As Mary went back her work Dean examined his mother closely. He could see that she was becoming paler, her eyes were red with fatigue and her breath was coming out in little wheezes. Not doubt from all the coughing she did. She was getting worse ever day and Dean knew if he didn't get more money soon she would be beyond help.

Seating himself in one of the kitchen chairs to take off his boots, Dean looked around for Sam. Not seeing him anywhere or hearing him, he looked to his mother.

"Where's Sam?"

"Hmmm, oh he went out to mess around with Kevin" Mary's answered distractedly as she checked on the pie.

Chucking to himself Dean resumed unlacing his right boot. "Good old Kevin huh? Can always count on him to watch after Sam."

As if right on queue Kevin burst through the front door. Sweat was poring down his face, his breath came out in ragged puffs, his face was a mask of pure terror and panic.

"He took him!" Kevin all but screamed at Dean and Mary hysterically.

"Wow, wow slow down Kevin!" Dean held up his hands as Mary's rushed over helping Kevin him a chair while handing him a glass of water.

As Kevin took a huge gulp of water and collected himself, Dean laced up his boot again. Knowing that whatever Kevin was talking about wasn't good and he needed to be ready to leave at a moments notice.

Finally catching his breath Kevin began explain.

" I told him not to! But he wouldn't listen. He said that he needed the money for medicine. So he broke in to the castle and tried to steal some of the valuable stuff. But he was caught and dragged off! I ran here as fast as I could! You have to help him! I don't know what he'll do to him!" Kevin was all but crying hysterically now.

"It's ok Kevin," Mary soothed "who are you talking about anyway?" She questioned. But Dean didn't need to hear the answer. He already knew who Kevin was referring to.

"Sam! He went to the forbidden castle and tried to steal some of the stuff. But the owner caught him and dragged him away! I managed to get away without being seen and I ran here!" Kevin yelled as hot tears of panic ran down his face.

Mary's face instantly paled as she all but froze in place. A look of pure horror painted across her face. And Dean?

Rage was the first emotion that crossed his mind then followed by sadness,disappointment, exasperation and then just pure terror.

The castle was notorious for being mysterious and dangerous. It was rumored that a monster lived there and nobody dared approach the castle. The prince of the castle was rarely ever seen for he hated leaving the castle and was rumored to have a nasty temper. If Sam was taken by the same master this was not going to end well.

Finally snapping out of her shock Mary looked up at her son with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe this had happened. What were they going to do?

Glancing at his mother Dean answered her unspoken question.

"Kevin stay here with my mother and rest. I'm going to go see what I can do to get Sam back."

Kevin shakily nodded his head in understanding while Mary followed Dean to the door.

"Please be careful Dean!" Mary latched onto his arm while looking up at her son with worry.

Carefully un latching her hand from his arm he held her hand in his while smiling down at her. "Don't worry mom. I'll be careful and I'll get Sammy back."

Reluctantly watching her son go, Mary couldn't help but have a feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

()x()x()x()x()()x()x()x()x()

Dean took the fastest route through the forest that surrounded the castle. The forest was very old and dark. It housed wolfs that would tear you apart in a instant. But lucky just as long as you stayed on the path and traveled during the day they wouldn't bother you. And Dean wasn't stupid so he didn't stray from the path and there was still a good 3 hours left of day light.

As Dean neared the castle he had a growing sense of dread welling up in his gut. What if the master of the castle decided to not give Sam back? What if he had already turned him in to the authority's or worse?!

As Dean was to wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see the upcoming castle until he was right in front of it.

Dean let out a high whistle as regarded the gargantuan castle in front of him.

It was a deep gray color with huge towers and freighting gargoyles. The courtyard was surprisingly well kept. Their were ominous shadows in the windows that gave him the feeling of being watched. All in all it was a terribly creepy place.

But no matter how creepy it was Dean would muster up his courage and go in. He needed to save Sam at any cost.

As Dean entered through the giant gates and to the front door his sense of being watched grew even more. Just what exactly was in this castle.

Dean arrived at the huge,dark,doors contemplating knocking but decided against it. Maybe if he was lucky he could sneak in unnoticed and retrieve Sam without incident.

Much to Deans surprise when he gently pushed open the door, a rush of cold air hit him. It was freaking freezing in their! How could anybody live like this?

He carefully slipped inside and looked at his settings. It was to dark inside to see as their were no candles except for one lone candelabra on a dusty table along with a dusty clock.

Dean could vaguely see a stairway leading upstairs and another one leading below stairs. Tones of hallways branched off in general directions. And other smaller staircase led up into towers. How the hell was Dean suppose to find Sam in this maze if a castle.

As Dean stood their contemplating which way to go he heard a lazy voice speak up.

"I suppose you're looking for the brat?" Dean wheeled around in panic. Not seeing anyone he began to become increasingly creeped out and questioned if he was crazy.

"Who said that?!"

"Over here!" Another snarky voice spoke up from over by the dusty table.

Cautiously walking over, Dean peered into the darkness.

"Who's There?" He questioned into the darkness.

"Ugh he's a dumb one." The same snarky voice said but this time it was right below him.

Looking down Dean was confronted with some truly strange shit. Below him was the same clock and candelabra but instead of just sitting there. They were looking up at him. The candelabra was yawning lazily while the clock starred up at him impatiently with his hands on his hips.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing until the candelabra spoke up. "Well don't just stand there staring with your mouth hanging open."

Dean let out a startled yelp followed by a string of curses as he tripped over the end of the table and fell on his butt.

"How graceful" the candelabra sarcastically mocked as it climbed down from the table and hoped over to Dean.

"Y-you c-c-can talk?" Dean stuttered in a shell shocked voice. Dean had a pretty regular life so he didn't see many strange things in his life. But even this was just to strange for anybody.

His thoughts were stopped as the clock hobbled over to him and jumped onto his stomach, closely scrutinizing his face.

"Hmmm, your actually not bad looking."

Scratch his early thought, this was just plan creepy.

"Garth were getting off topic here. Remember...the boy." The candelabra spoke up while examining one of his candles.

"Oh yes yes, follow me." The clock that Dean now knew was named Garth said as he hoped down and began to hobble to one of the far staircases leading upstairs to one of the numerous towers.

Dean sat there watching distractedly until he felt something bump into his back. Looking over the shoulder he saw the candelabra pushing on his back.

"Well come on then! Let's not wait for the grass to grow!"

Dean quickly stood up and jogged after Garth who had disappeared upstairs.

As they climbed the stairs Dean had an increasingly sense that something was going to go horribly wrong. But that was all replaced as they reached the top and Dean saw Sam curled in a ball against the dungeon wall.

Running over Dean threw himself against the bars while calling out to Sam.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

Looking up from his sitting place Sam was greeted with the sight of his big brother Dean. Throwing himself against the bars and taking Deans hand he sobbed.

"Dean I'm so sorry! I just wanted to sell something for money for moms medicine!" Tears poured out of Sam's hazel eyes as he blubbered on.

"Dean you have to get out of here! The guy who owns this place is scary and crazy!"

Dean shook his head no vigorously as he managed to find a set of keys and began to unlock the door.

"No way in hell am I leaving you here Sammy!"

At Dean's statement Sam's eyes grew wide with panic as he shook his head.

"No you don't understand Dean you must... Dean watch out!" Sam screamed.

Dean just barely had enough time to veer off to the left as a chair came flying at him and shattering into a million broken splinters against the dungeon wall.

"Holy shit!" Was all a startled Dean could muster out.

"Master there was no need to throw something at the poor boy!" He heard Garth exclaim. But something was off about Garth's normally snarky tone. It sounded afraid.

But at the mention of the word " Master " Dean slowly turned around.

And before him stood a man with the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen. He was slightly taller than Dean with black short messy hair. He wore black pants with black boots peaking out below, a white military shirt and covering him was a long tan jacket.

Dean gulped at the sight of him. He looked pissed! And Dean wasn't really in the mood or position of fight anybody.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He heard a gruff, scratchy voice say.

Realizing it was the prince speaking Dean wearily stood up and faced him.

So the rumors were true... He had a horrible temper. "He just threw a freaking chair at me!" Dean thought angrily . But he knew he had to be careful no matter if he threw a chair or not. After all he was the one intruding on his home and not to mention his brother tried to steal some of the things here.

Holding up his hands and taking a cautious step forward Dean spoke. "Now I know this looks really bad but I'm here to get my brother back and apologize for any damage he has done."

By this time Sam had crawled out of the dank little cell and was cowering behind Dean. Well trying to cower at least, considering even though Sam was only 16 he was a whopping 6'3 while Dean was only 5'11.

At Deans statement the princes face grew even darker and he clenched his fists that were resting on his sides even tighter.

"Well it's to late for that! He already broke 13 valuable artifacts. I'm not letting him go so easily!" He barked out.

It was just as Dean had feared. He glared over his shoulder at Sam who winced in return. When you are a gangly 6'3 teenager like Sam you tend to be clumsy as hell. And right now it was costing them dearly.

Looking back to the prince Dean swallowed nervously. What the hell was he suppose to do now?

"Please he's just a kid." Dean even turned on the puppy eyes as he pleaded. But of course it didn't work. The prince just glared even harder.

Dean knew that no matter what he wasn't going to budge. Glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye he sighed in defeat. There was only one other thing he could do and he prayed the prince agreed to it.

"I will stay in his place."

Sam made a small chocked noise in the back of his throat as he grabbed onto the back of Deans shirt.

Garth and the candelabra looked up at Dean with a mix of shock,admiration and strangely enough, hope.

"What?" The prince questioned. His eyes were no longer squinting in anger but squinted in doubt and cautiousness.

"You heard me. I will take my brothers place." Dean squared his shoulders and looked right at the prince as he finished. He looked confident,brave and strong. But inside he was nervous and scared.

Sam held his breath as he waited for the prince to say something. He didn't want either of them to stay! His train of thought was interrupted by the prince finally making a choice.

"Very well."

Sam let out a cry "No Dean don't do this!" As he threw himself at Dean and latched onto his shirt.

Gently peeling his brother off him Dean put his hands in his shoulders. "Now listen Sam I must do this. I need you to go home, tell mom and forget all about this. You also need to stop playing around and go work in the fields so you can support you and mom."

Sam looked down at his brother with a look of pure despair. He couldn't believe Dean was doing this!

But before he could argue any further he was stopped by the prince.

"Hurry up and follow me." He growled as he turned and began to climb down the stairs. Followed by Garth and the candelabra.

Once they reached the bottom the prince stopped Dean from following Sam to the door.

"What are you doing?" Dean growled as he glared at the prince.

Sam looked back in panic as he saw that Dean and the prince were glaring fiercely at each other. It looked like Dean was just about ready to punch him in the face. But before he could the prince spoke up.

"You must say your goodbyes here. I won't allow you to go outside," seeing that Dean was about to protest the prince continued " don't argue or I will change my mind."

Snapping his mouth shut instantly Dean nodded his head in understanding. The prince step back as Sam rushed forward and crushed Dean into a giant bear hug.

No words were exchanged as Dean gently patted Sam's back as hot tears dripped onto his shoulder from Sam.

Once they had separate Sam wiped away his tears furiously while Dean fixed his shirt.

"Ugh this is heavy!" They heard Garth exclaim.

Looking in his direction the could see him and the candelabra dragging a small sack over in their direction. Confused to what it was Dean crouched down and opened it. Inside was thousands of gold coins.

Sam gasped in shock and Dean almost fainted right then and there from the sheer number of gold inside.

"Take it. It's for you mother." Dean snapped his head up at the prince who was simply looking down at him with a bored expression.

Not wasting any time in questioning him Dean quickly lifted up the sack and handed it to Sam.

"I brought the horse with me so don't waste any time in getting home. Get home as fast as you can ,show mom and go out tomorrow and buy medicine for her!" He commanded

Sam shook his head vigorously in understanding as Dean ruffled his hair.

"Well come on we'll escort you outside." Garth ushered Sam out with the candelabra following. Sam paused at the door and took one last look at Dean before exciting quietly through the door, leaving a Dean alone with the prince.

Dean glanced at the prince at the corner of his eye but only to regret it instantly as he saw the prince was staring hard at him.

Gulping nervously Dean turned towards him.

"My names Dean Winchester. And you?"

There was a bitter silence between them, as the prince regarded Dean curiously. Dean was starting to become uncomfortable and regretted even asking him.

"Castiel"

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

The prince huffed in exasperation and glared at Dean.

"My name is Castiel."

()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()

So sorry if it sucks!But kudos to anybody who finds my quote from a movie. If you have any suggestions or what to see anything in the story just ask. :) Please be gentle with reviews and thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so originally I was going to drop this story since not a lot of people are into it but I decided not to. Ideas just kept cropping up anywhere and I really like this ship so I'm gonna keep writing regardless if anybody reads it. So enjoy and please, please review if you are reading it, your reviews make it easier to write when I know people are looking forward to it. Now on with the show.

()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()

Dean could not help but have a small panic attack as he listened to the sound of the gate opening and Sam taking his leave. In Dean's mind this was no doubt the last time he would see his family. A depressing thought that had Dean clenching his fists in anger and desperation.

However he was snapped out of his thoughts by a gruff "follow me." And the gently push of the candelabras candle on his back. Looking up at the back of Castiel with weary eyes, Dean began to follow him.

As they slowly climbed one of the many staircases Dean looked around as the candles magically lit up one by one as they walked. This place was just getting creepier and creepier by the minute. The halls were covered in shadows leaving it up to ones imagination to imagine what was down each one. Much if the surrounding furniture had been smashed and now lay in the hallways. To Dean they resembled corpses, he didn't know why but they just did. Constant reminders of how dangerous Castiel's temper could get. And that's when the truly freighting thought of his body being one of the things smashed instead of the chairs came. It felt as if the world stopped spinning. His breath coming out in short puffs,a cold sweat had begun to trickle down his back. All in all there was only one word that could describe this feeling...terrified.

But Dean was soon startled out of his gawking when he ran straight into the back of Castiel. Yelping in shock Dean immediately backed up. "What'd you stop for?!" Dean barked out as he held his sore nose. Jeez Castiel had a hard back, it felt like he broke his nose!

Looking over his shoulder at Dean, Castiel growled while pointing to a hallway on their right. "Never go down their, it is my private quarters and if I ever find you there...I will end you." And with that Castiel continued his journey down the hallway, leaving behind a flabbergasted Dean.

"He can't be friggin serious!" Dean cried as he ran after Castiel, he did not want to get lost in this place. But this guy was crazy! How he was going to survive in this place, Dean had no idea.

Finally reaching the end of the hallway Dean was relieved to see that this one was actually in very good condition. There was no broken furniture, no ruined walls,candles were lit everywhere making the hallway bright and inviting. Turning to a one of the many door ways Castiel quietly pushed it open to reveal the most beautiful room Dean had ever seen.

The walls were painted a cool blue, light and pale like the sky. The bed was a four poster bed, with a deep purple canopy draped overhead. The bed was a deeper shade of purple, almost like a plum. It was much larger than Deans small twin size bed at home and the pillows looked plump and fluffed. A huge improvement to his none existent pillow at was a small ivory desk in the corner along with a tall armoire,beautifully hand carved, against the far left wall. And the most impressive of all was the set of giant glass door that led out to a balcony, overlooking the courtyard.

The room was warm, the slight smell of apples and cinnamon reminded him of the home he had just given up. It was a comforting feeling as the rest if the castle was cold, dark and unwelcoming.

But it was short lived as Dean interrupted by Castiel deep voice. "This is your room, I hope you find it...comfortable."

At Castiels pause Dean turned to look at him with a quizzical look. But Castiel merely ignored him as he turned towards the door. "I'll come back later, for now just... Do whatever you want." Not even bothering to even see if Dean understood him, Castiel left and closed the door.

Looking around some more Dean suddenly realized he forgot to ask Castiel what he was suppose to eat. He was starving and he had not eaten anything but an apple that early morning. Walking over to the door Dean was met with the horror of the door handle not turning. Jiggling the handle and even pushing on it Dean realized that it was locked...from the outside. He could always break it down ,the wood didn't seem to thick after all. But who knows what Castiel would do to him when he found out.

Backing away from the door Dean whipped his head around,Looking for anyway out.A panic had began to set about him. Seeing the balcony doors again he sprinted to them and threw them open. Hurrying to the railing Dean peered over. But he soon let out a hysterical laugh as he saw how far the drop was. He would be lucky to even break his legs,the ground was at least 4 stories away.

Returning to his room, Dean kicked off his boots and crawled unto the bed. Curling up into a small ball Dean willed himself to sleep as one sinister thought echoed throughout his head. "I'm never going to escape this place."

Hours later Dean was awoken by a loud bang on his door. Siting bolt upright in his bed Dean cautiously approached the door. "Whose out there?"

"Today you will have the honor of playing one of the greatest games ever invented. A game of skill, agility, cunning. A game with one simple rule...guess whose outside." Was all Dean heard which was followed but he sound of manic laughter and a thwap, followed by an "Ow!"

Dean just eyed the door with a look of disturbance. Why were all the weirdos drawn to him?

"Stop teasing him, and open the door already!" He heard a voice command.

"Ok,ok geez, no need to get your junk in a twist."

Judging but the two voices outside one was male while the other was female. And did they sound freaking weird. But Dean non the less backed up as he heard the sound of a lock clicking.

The door swung open to reveal a women with vibrate red hair,chocolate brown eyes, wearing a pointy black hat and hovering off the floor on a broom. "Oh great, now there's a witch." Dean thought as he rolled his eyes.

Behind the witch was a scruffy looking man with brown hair and stormy blue eyes. He looked like he just rolled out of bed with a wrinkly white tunic and baggy brown pants, and he was bare foot. These people were so weird.

Zooming over the strange witch tipped unto the edge of her broom and looked straight into Deans face. It was a little intimidating and had Dean leaning back ever so slightly as she scrutinized his face.

Finally she let out a high whistle while floating away slowly. "Well Chuck, looks like there's hope yet!" She exclaimed as she zoomed back (to the man Dean know knew was named Chuck) and patted him on the back heartily.

"You're seriously basing it all off looks? If you are then we are certainty doomed. Honestly Charlie." Chuck huffed out as he scrutinized Dean from afar.

But Charlie merely ignored him as she chose to hop onto Deans bed where Dean had already retreated to. "So, your the brother of the boy Castiel kidnapped, it was quite brave of you to take your little brothers place."

At each word Charlie grew closer and closer, to the point that her nose was almost touching Deans. Her eyes were bugging out if her sockets as she gave him a creepy but strangely reassuring smile. Dean tried to move away but found that if he moved any further he would fall off the bed. Lucky though he didn't have to worry about that for long as Charlie was yanked back by Chuck.

"Stop being a pest Charlie, your creeping him out!"

Charlie just pouted as she crossed her arms in frustration. "I was just curious, jeez we never meet new people here and well he just happens to be new!... And maybe the cure to the curse." She Added quietly but Dean and Chuck heard her none the less.

"What curse?" Now Dean was confused. On top of this place being bat shit crazy, there was now a curse? But as Dean thought about it he realized it would make sense. Talking candelabras and clocks don't just happen by accident.

"W-were not s-suppose to talk a-about it." Chuck stuttered nervously, throwing a look of irritation at the sulking Charlie, before he resumed fidgeting nervously. To Dean it was almost as if he was afraid somebody else would hear him. But before Dean could ask about the curse further they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Dean froze. A cold sweat began to break out as he wearily looked towards the door. The words "I'll come back later," echoed throughout his head. That's right, Castiel said he would return and it sounded like he definitely had.

"Come join me for dinner in 5 minutes...don't be late." Castiel growled as Dean heard him stomp away. Dean couldn't help but glare at the door. Did Castiel seriously have no manners?! If he was going to be that way then Dean just wouldn't go.

And he did just that. Throwing himself back onto the mattress Dean stretched and arched his back like a cat as he repositioned himself more comfortably. Charlie raised a quizzical eyebrow while Chuck nearly had a panic attack at Deans audacity. Nobody ignored Castiel's demands, and if they did, they were never seen again.

Nervously approaching Dean, Chuck fiddled with his hands idly. Call it a nervous habit but in this case it was completely warranted. "Um Dean, you do know when he meant in 5 minutes, he meant like right about now."

Opening one eye lazily Dean acknowledged his statement with a simple shrug and downright bored look. "And?"

Charlie burst into hysterical border line desperate laughter while Chuck all but almost fainted in shock. They were all gonna die at this rate.

"Dean, we just dealing with some cranky man. This is Castiel, master and prince,and in case you haven't noticed he kinda has anger issues."

Dean snorted at Chucks understatement. He was pretty sure "anger issues" didn't come even close to what Castiel's problem was. The guy acted like he had a barbed stick up his ass. Like seriously what was the point of keeping his little brother here? Why not just turn him into the sheriff. And even still why keep himself here? He wasn't exactly doing anything to make up for it.

"Relax, I mean what's he going to do? Kill me?" At Chucks nervous look Dean added SLIGHTLY nervously "right?"

But before anything could be confirmed there was a light rap on the door. Definitely not Castiel, judging by the knock. Relaxing greatly Dean watched as the door was creaked open, revealing a slightly out of breath Garth.

"I-I have b-been sent t-t-to f-fetch you, w-we have 2 minutes to g-get to t-the d-d-dining hall." Dean marveled as he watched Garth wheeze out the rest of his words. Man, who knew clocks could even breath.

"Hmmm,well sucks to suck doesn't it. You can go back and tell him to go shove his dinner invitation up his ass cause I ain't coming." Dean smirked as he finished his sentence. Telling by Garth's expression of pure terror, he was pretty much swimming with the sharks. Castiel would probably rip him to shreds. But right now he honestly didn't give a shit. It was no secret that Dean had a rebellious side that he often tried to control for the sake of his family. But at this very moment, it felt good to disobey a order, to not give a flying fuck what the consequences were, and by God did it not give off a euphoric feeling. It felt so good and so right, and nothing was gonna change his mind.

At first Garth didn't know what to do. It was exactly like he could drag Dean over there. And judging by Deans comfortable position, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

He didn't have a choice anymore. He had only 1 minute to hobble back to the dinning hall and tell Castiel about Deans defiance or he would be ripped to shreds along with Dean and whoever else just happened to piss Castiel off. No matter what this was going to be very ugly.

Finally deciding that time was up Garth began to take his leave. But before he could close the door he heard Dean call to him. "Oh and Garth, do me a favor and tell it to him in those exact words." Garth could only sigh and shake his head forlornly at Deans request. He was defiantly gonna be smashed against a wall now. He finally took his leave,Hobbling as fast as he could down the stairs and through dark hallways.

Dean couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy. He was only sent to get him, and now he had to go back empty handed. Dean only hoped Castiel took easy on the poor guy. He would be more than happy to bear brunt of his anger. And by what was soon to come it looked like he was definitely going to have to.

)x(

Spending 16 years cooped up in a castle made one develop habits as one would say. Over all the years of stressing over a certain matter Castiel had developed the irritating habit of pacing. Whenever the urge struck him he just had to drop everything and pace like there was no tomorrow. In a way it had helped him control his temper, but as the years went by it stopped working. Now it was a something that helped pass the time.

And that just what you would find him doing now. Passing furiously at the far end of the massive table. Glancing at the dining hall doors ever so often. Just waiting for the newest inhabitant of the castle to stroll through the door any time. Probably making some cheap ass excuse of why he wasn't here earlier.

But his thoughts were soon cut short as he heard the door began to creak open. Glancing at the old grandfather clock he saw it was exactly 5 minutes from when Castiel spoke to him on time it seemed.

Stopping his furious pacing, Castiel adjusted his tan coat while doing the best to quickly fix his messy hair. Not matter what he did it always looked disheveled. But no matter it was show time now. Putting on his best, hopefully not so grumpy looking face he turned to face the door. But as soon as he saw who was coming through the door his face soon fell into a expression of pure confusion.

Garth timidly edged himself thorough the door, quickly assessing which way he could run if things got ugly. And by Castiel's expression, things were defiantly going to get a ugly. "Where's Dean?" Castiel's face all but spoke for itself on how pissed off he was. His brow scrunched up as his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits, his teeth clenching as his jaw set.

"U-um well h-he had s-some I-interesting s-stuff to s-say b-but u-umm..."

Garth was all but about to cry as he watched Castiel's face slowly contour into one of rage.

"And pray tell me, what his words were exactly?" He could feel a hot, pushing white rage building inside of him. Almost equal to a comets glaring white. Not only did Dean have the nerve to ignore his demand but he also was going to have something to say about it?! And from Garth's words, it was some thing that was probably going to have Castiel breaking the dinning table in half. Shame to, seeing as it was one of the few pieces of furniture that had survived Castiel's constant fits of rage.

Meanwhile Garth was all but on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He knew he had to tell Castiel what Dean said. But like seriously!? He was to young to be ripped in half. Don't get him wrong, he sorta liked Dean already, but he wasn't ready to die for the dude. What was he going to do? Being on the very edge of making up your mind wasn't exactly easy either.

But sadly for him, his mind was made up for him. "What did he say Garth?" Castiel slowly drawled out. He was about 10 seconds away from ripping somebody's head off.

"H-he said t-that he wasn't coming a-and...that y-you could s-shove your d-dinner invitation u-up you-r-r-r ass." The last bit was all but mumbled out. But Castiel heard him non the less.

Garth barely had time to move out of the way before a chair was sent flying against the wall near him. Castiel roared in rage as he slammed his fist through the table. Splintering it into thousands of pieces. Food flew everywhere, splattering against walls and painting the marble in multicolored sauces. The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the castle, barely drowned out by Castiel's howls of rage. He was beyond pissed. How dare Dean speak to him like that! Last time he checked Dean was his prisoner and he should obey what he was told.

Garth barely had time to hobble after Castiel as he tore out of the room. Destination clear, as he started to head straight for Deans room.

Meanwhile upstairs Dean was shaking slightly in fear. If you were to ask him about it later he would firmly deny it but right now there was no doubt that Deans form had a slight quiver to it. He had heard Castiel's fit of rage down below. It sounded as if a hurricane was whirling around. The sound of wood splintering and glass shattering rung through his head, making his ears hurt slightly. But nothing had prepared him for Castiel's howls of rage! It sounded like a angry animal more than a man. Something Dean found truly disturbing.

But Dean didn't have time to think on it anymore as he could hear heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs. He was coming for him. Tensing Dean looked to Charlie and Chuck. But what he saw next made him regret slightly what he had said to about Castiel's dinner invitation.

Charlie was hovering high in the ceiling, curled up on her broom as tight as she could be without falling off. Her hat was pulled over most of her face. But Dean could see the slight tremble to her lips. Chuck meanwhile was crouched Down behind the wardrobe, trying to make himself smaller while his eyes darted between Dean and the door. They were terrified and now they were stuck here with Dean.

Dean just prayed Castiel would leave them out of this.

Time, however, seemed up. Dean whipped his head around to the door as loud pounding ensued before, much to everyone's horror, the door suddenly burst into broken pieces of wood.

Chuck yelped as he doges wood splitters flying through the air, while Charlie watched the door, the most terrified expression on her face. Dean however was on the same page as Charlie.

He ignored the splinters that scratched his arms and face as the flew through the air, his eyes set on the figure coming through the broken frame of the door. He could feel his muscles tensing as he wearily waited for something to happen. Oh and it did.

The next thing he knew Dean was being yanked out of the room by a fist wrapped up in his shirt. Yelping in shock he began to struggle. Where was Castiel taking him!? Hopefully not the dungeon because that place was beyond creepy. Dean did not want to be thrown in there forever.

In desperation he began to kick and claw at the hand still fisting his shirt. The material had started to rip from the rough treatment. But his struggles were cut short as he was thrown against a wall. The air was knocked out of his lungs, momentarily stunning him. Who knew Castiel was so strong.

Dean however barely had time to recover before Castiel's face was barley a few inches from his own. And by God the look on his face could make even demons cower in fear. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow while his teeth gritted together. And was it just Dean or were his teeth sharper, like a dog? His lips had pulled back into a snarl as he spoke in a voice that sounded more like a growl than anything.

"I let you take your brothers place, I gave you money for your ailing mother. I let you stay in a nice room and was perfectly willing to provide food for you. And this is how you repay me?! But disobeying my order and taking back to me?!" Castiel all but roared the last part.

Dean wasn't the type to get scared easily. Over the years he had just taught himself not to be afraid. But at this very moment? He was kinda scared. And that's when his defense mechanism kicked in. That mechanism being to act like a smart ass...again.

"I wasn't hungry, besides I'm sure you would enjoy all your little slaves company more than my own." It was a low blow to Charlie, Chuck and Garth but in Deans eyes it was true. He treated them like dirt and so maybe it was his turn for a taste of that medicine. However he didn't predict that Castiel would turn the tables on him.

Fuming ever more, Castiel removed him from the wall in favor of throwing him to the ground. A ground Dean found oddly enough to be covered in many different kinds of food. Looking around quickly Dean could see that there was food EVERYWHERE. It looked like someone had practically painted the room with it. Mixed in Dean could also see pieces of broken glass and splintered wood. Obviously a product of his captors temper.

He was soon pulled out of his observations by a cold voice. "Very well, if you deem your company lesser than a slaves than you'll just have to become one. Clean this all up, and when your through you can start on the rest of the castle. Finish it before Dawn." And with that Castiel left, leaving a very flabbergasted Dean behind.

Carefully approaching him Charlie timidly called out "Dean?" But he wasn't listening, all he could think about was how much he hated Castiel. And deep down, how much he wanted to go home.

()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()

Phew done! Man this chapter was a little hard getting out by hey couldn't let you guys down could I. Oh and sorry if it's going kinda slow right now. It will pick up I promise. But thanks for reading and please review! It what keeps me writing. Oh and one more favor, tell me if you guys like me responding to your reviews or you rather I just read them and don't. See you next time! :)


End file.
